


Never should have changed course.

by Wittypseudhere



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Captivity, Character Death, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wittypseudhere/pseuds/Wittypseudhere
Summary: The USCSS Covenant was supposed to go to the planet Origae-6. A disaster and possible closer home bring them to a different planet however, and the chain of events that follow show sometimes it is best to sick with the original plan.
Relationships: David 8/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ourania woke to chaos from what she could hear outside of her hypersleep chamber. The door not quite opening all the way made her heart feel like it was being squeezed and she slammed her palms against the glass twice before Walter and Ankor appeared and pulling the chamber open. Walter offered a hand helping her out of the pod. She hated those electronic coffins and due to the feeling of intense claustrophobia could not watch others be put in stasis before her. Going first and just getting it done was the best option for her. The sight before cemented that she did not want to get back in one of those things.

Daniels was hysterical over Captain Branson's chamber, a red glow shinning from the pod. Ourania retched, the idea of the Captain's demise or being yanked out of stasis it was hard to say what caused the reaction. Either way she slunk to the floor and took a moment to catch her breath.

Oram got things under control pretty quickly and soon everyone was gathered listening to Mother and Walter relay what happened, except Daniels who's time away everyone could excuse.

Ourania was off in her own world, mind racing until Tennessee caught her attention.

"Nia?"

Raising her head Ourania's eyes followed Tennessee's nod to Oram. The blank look on her face clear that she had not heard what the new Captain wanted through the fog of being shell shocked.

"Ekker the damage outside the ship will require a space walk. I need you to be up to the task."

"Yes Captain. I am sorry, I just..."

Daniels appearance cut Ourania off and she stood crossing the room to place a hand on the brunette's shoulder giving a squeeze as the woman reported the damages she had found. Walter's offer of aid made her slide away she knew that he was not really capable of the more complex emotions a human could have, but her gut said time with Walter would be good for Daniels. 

"I will start going over what Mother has found to be wrong and start to prioritize the issues Captain. I should be ready to head out soon enough."

Grabbing a data pad Ourania ducked from the room leaning against the wall she paused taking a slow deep breath before tucking herself into a corner to chat with Mother and start listing what needed to be fixed, the simplicity of the task, and what made the most sense in the division of labor. The side of her who simply wanted to do everything was shoved way down. That was not what any part of this was about, building new life together on a new planet. That had been the goal, now they just needed to make it.

It was there that Tennessee found her later. In truth she was not sure how much time had passed as caught up in her work as she had been.

"Come on Nia, we are sending Captain Branson off."

Taking the offered hand she allowed herself to be helped to her feet tucking the data pad under one of her arms.

"Thanks Tee."

Ourania was lead to where most of the crew had gathered and allowed Tennessee to press a cup into her hand. She stood close by Walter's side giving him a smile as he took a drink as well. They toasted their captain and laid him to rest. At the very least Ourania hoped Daniels got some sense of peace out of the little that could be done.

The others filtered away until only Walter remained with her and Ourania took the space to finish her work.

"I think that the repairs should go pretty quickly all things considered. If we work together things will be running smooth in no time."

Walter nodded along to what she said looking her in the eyes.

"Is there anything I should start on now?"

Ourania handed the data pad over pointing pout what had been flagged as a task for Walter to complete for some reason or another. 

"Any one of these. I am going to freshen up a bit before getting ready to do the exterior repairs."

Walter gave what she would call a polite nod and remained behind as Ourania turned and started to make her way down the halls of the Covenant. As much as she wanted to just curl up under a blanket and cry for a while a face wash and some general freshening up would have to do for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Ourania was suiting up for the space walk so she could work on the solar recharge sails. Ankor had volunteered to accompany her outside the ship which she was thankful for. The man seemed capable and his reserved nature was welcome after the chaos of the Captain's death. She smiled up at Ankor as he helped seal her helmet. She could do worse than having the tall blond as a companion.

"Alright Ankor, how about we get this done?"

Exiting the Covenant left her with butterflies in her stomach. It was beautiful, looking up at the stars from home and pictures did not do it justice. Alongside the ship felt so small. It was odd to see her dead in the water so to speak. Ankor made his way into his position and left her field of view as she made her way to the winch.

"You should see this Tee."

"I will take a look when you get the cameras up."

"Or you could get off your butt and look out a window."

Tennessee's laughter calmed Ourania, she felt far more confident as reached her destination.

"Alright, I am here. Are you in position?"

"Affirmative."

Ourania drew a deep breath and glided over to the sail. It felt strange relying on the suit to push her along. She passed by Ankor and reached the sail freeing the now useless wire from the sail and replacing it with the winch hook. She drifted back allowing some space between her and the sail.

"I am clear. Lets get this power"

Ourania watched as the sail moved into place and the Covenant lit up like a Christmas tree. She gave a small fist pump a large smile spreading across her face.

"Well that is a beautiful sight. I will meet you inside."

"Roger that. Find me a cold beer and meet me so we can assess if we need to head out again Ankor?"

"Sure thing."

Laughing along with the man Ourania watched Ankor make his way back into the ship and set on her own way.

Tennessee started to say something over the comms but was drowned out by static. Instinct took over and despite not being able to reach her ears Ourania's hands came up to the sides of her helmet. She shook her head a few times and tapped and the side of the dome. Her attempts to reach out to the Covenant were drowned out as well. As suddenly as she had picked up the static it was gone and Ouriana made her way inside.

"Captain Oram, I picked something up I think we should check out."

Entering the air lock Ourania was met by Rosie who helped her out of her space suit. Ourania passed off her helmet so Rosie could bring it to the bridge while Ourania changed. After swapping into a simple grey t-shirt with the Covenant's logo on it she started up to the bridge running into Ankor on the way. Who actually did have two beers in hand. He gestured up the hall with one hand.

"It sounds like we should be heading up to the bridge. Maybe these should wait?"

Reaching out Ourania took one of the beers and twisted off the top taking a sip.

"I think MU-TH-UR can manage. To be honest I am not sure we are needed to try to trace some static. If you would like to head up we can."

Ankor smiled and opened the remaining beer. The pair walked down the hall and stopped in the dining hall sitting at one of the tables and struck up a conversation on what their plans were when they finally made it to Origae-6.

When their beers were done the pair made their way to the bridge where everyone seemed a little off. Maybe they could have come up. Splitting from Ankor Ourania pulled Tennessee to the side.

"Tee what is going on?"

"That static, we cleared it up it was John Denver."

"You are kidding."

"I don't kid about John Denver. It was Take me Home, Country Roads. We traced the signal, there is a planet, closer than Origae-6. Captain wants to head there, we are changing course."

Ourania looked to Danny and the Captain who were speaking in hushed whispers on the other side of the bridge. It was impossible to hear what they were saying but Danny did not seem happy.

A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew as Ourania nodded and turned away letting Tennessee go about his business.


End file.
